The Rulers! The Cause of Destruction!
Hiya minna! So....this is my first chapter of It's Your Soccer! I hope you like it! Chapter 1: The Rulers! The Cause of Destruction! It was a bright afternoon and The Dark Dragons were coming back from their vacation. Everyone was happy to be back. In The Caravan: Nano: I'm really excited to go back home! Aren't you, Lola? Lola: Yeah. I really want to go back to school, too! *smiles* Alice: School? Why should anyone be excited to go back to school? Lola: Uh....'Cause I like it..... Alice: Who would like school? Lola: Me! Konan: *looks out the window* Minna....What's that? Nano: What's what? *looks out the same window* Huh? Why is the whole city around each other? Konan: I don't know.... Nano: Driver! Turn right! Driver: Yes, ma'am. *turns right* Everyone: *gets out of the caravan* Nano: *walk through the the crowd of citizens with the team* Excuse me, but what's going on here? Citizen 1: Shh....They might hear you! Nano: They? Who's'' they''? Alice: Ok, we need a plan. Konan: Why excatly? Alice: To get through the citizens quietly to let ''they ''not hear us. ???: I have a plan. Nano: Huh? Kotoni! Konan and Alice: Shh.... Nano: Oops.... Kotoni: Yeah....You guys wanted a plan? Alice: Yeah...And what are you doing here? Kotoni: Well.....I just saw a crowd of citizens and ended up squished! Anyways, how about we just walk through the citizens until we reach the beginning of the crowd? Nano: That's very simple but I agree! The team walk through the citizens until the beggining of the crowd and only saw a boy with white short spiked up hair wearing a purple shirt and it says 'The Rulers' in white and wearing white shorts and dark blue shoes and there was a purple, blue and black soccer ball in front of him with other people behind him. ???: And just who are you? *points at Kotoni (since she was the first to get to the beggining of the crowd)* Kotoni: I'm Bakkuru Kotoni. And who are you? ???: I'm Ikaku Shiha. And what do you want? Kotoni: *smiles* Just tell me what are up to? Ikaku: I'm gonna put this city to destuction! Nano: And who are to control this city?! Ikaku: *grins* Let me first introduce ourselves....We`re.....THE RULERS! Alice: The Rulers? Ikaku: Yes, we came from Aliea Academy! We came here to put this city, or maybe the world, to destuction! The Rulers shined blue. Nano: Uh....Sorry, but I do not allowed you to harm anyone here. Ikaku: And who are you to judge?! Nano: I don't want to make anyone as rude as you to hurt anyone! And if you don't, then I'll have to force you! Ikaku: Wow! I'm really scared of you! Get away, get away! *grins* I'm just kidding, I won't stop and no one will stop me! We shall obey Master's orders! Nano: Master? Even better! Let's see who's socccer is the best! Mine's or yours? Ikaku: Sure. Follow me! *walks towards a soccer field* Nano: *walks behind him with her team and thinks* ''Aliea Academy...Argh!...Damn him! What's he trying to pull?! '' Ikaku: We're here! Nano: Good! Now shall we begin? Next Time! Nano and her team fights The Rulers, and tries hard to win. At the end of the match comes a mysterious person! The End! THE END! I hope you like it! NanoForever (talk) 10:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever